The Shadow Dragon Clan
by FireDragonKnight224
Summary: A genin of young age who carries on her father’s unrealized dream of beating Kakashi, of whom he was a friend and rival. She is a genin, as are the other two girls of her team their mission had prevented them from participating in the chuunin exam, despit
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Shadow Dragon Clan

Summary: A genin of young age who carries on her father's unrealized dream of beating Kakashi, of whom he was a friend and rival. She is a genin, as are the other two girls of her team; their mission had prevented them from participating in the chuunin exam, despite their obvious chuunin-level skills.

(Okay my apologies to all readers who like the pairing Sasuke x Sakura but I'm really not fond of that pairing. I know many people don't like this but Sasuke will be paired with my character.)

Chapter 1: An Old Acquaintance Returns!

Summary: Title self-explanatory.

A group of ninjas entered the Hidden Leaf Village. This group had been on a mission for three months. Walking among them were three young girls who looked to be about thirteen, with masks covering their faces.

"All right, time to start training," said Kakashi. He and team seven were in their usual training place, a clearing by the bridge where they meet. Suddenly a kunai was thrown and Kakashi dodged it by an inch.

"What?! Who threw that?" exclaimed Naruto, looking all around. A ninja wearing a mask jumped down from a near by tree.

"Kakashi, your time is up," the ninja hissed. The ninja got into a fighting stance and then quickly advanced towards Kakashi. The ninja was surprisingly quick and Kakashi couldn't disarm her right away. After about five minutes he managed to knock the kunai out of her hands and send her backwards.

"Damn I still can't beat you, Kakashi, after a year and three months," complained the ninja.

"Huh?" said Sakura. Sasuke then realized the voice was that of a girl.

"So you've returned, and are still fooling around with that mask, I see," Kakashi said.

"Old habits die hard, I guess" the girl said.

"Umm, Kakashi-sensei, WOULD YOU MIND TELLING US WHO THIS IS?!" Naruto yelled impatiently.

"Oh, sorry. This is Nicki, an old friend of mine," he said. The girl removed her mask. She had pale skin and hazel eyes. Her light brown hair was tied back into a ponytail. She then started to walk away.

"Hmm, nice girl; doesn't even introduce herself," said Sakura.

"Nah she probably has to go see Lord Hokage," said Kakashi. Sasuke was being his quiet self and thinking.

Nicki entered Lord Hokage's office.

"Ah, welcome back. I see that you've completed your mission successfully," Lord Hokage said. He then looked down at her ninja registration. Two girls entered the room to stand along the side of Nicki.

"Good work on your mission," he congratulated them, looking up from his paper work at the three girls. Nicki stood in the middle. The girl to her right had the same color hair as Nicki. Her eyes were chocolate brown. She was known as Stevie Hosokoawa. To Nicki's left was a girl with indigo black hair hanging down to her chin. Her eyes were a deep green. Her name was Kira Nanba.

"Where is your sensei?" Hokage asked.

All three of them shrugged their shoulders when someone said, "I'm right here."

The girls looked to the door. A man with jet-black hair tied in a low ponytail and sparkling blue eyes was standing in the door. His name was Keitaro Nakamura.

"Well, you're all dismissed," Hokage said.

The group of four walked out.

"Okay, training tomorrow at seven sharp," Keitaro said.

"Why do we half to have training right after we get back, Keitaro-sensei?" Stevie asked.

"Because I said so," he said, laughing as he walked away.

"Don't worry, Stevie, we'll fix his wagon tomorrow," Nicki encouraged as the three walked out the Hokage's office. The three girls turned in separate directions as they all went to their homes.

Nicki walked with her pack to her apartment. It was pretty big and yet Nicki was the only one who lived there. She fished out the key and opened the door. It was a little dusty but still the same. The entire floor was hardwood floor. She put down her pack on the couch of the living room. She got soap, a bucket and a few sponges out of the hall closet and began to clean. She cleaned everywhere you could think of. When she was finished the apartment seemed to be spotless.

"Well, that's out of the way," Nicki sighed, putting away the cleaning supplies. "Now to the market and then home for the night," she said, locking her apartment. She walked into the town looking at her list she had made. After getting the things she needed. Nicki walked into the Yamanaka flower shop. She got a bunch of lilies and than left. Nicki returned to her apartment. She put all the things she got away in their respected places before turning to the clock. She gathered up the lilies and left once more.

Nicki walked into the forest until she reached her destination. It was the memorial to those brave shinobi who were killed in action. Nicki placed the lilies down and ran her fingers across two names. They were the names of her parents: Naomi and Akiyama Kagetatsu.

Chapter2: Revenge on Keitaro-Sensei: You're going to pay for making us get up early

Summary: Title self-explanatory

The bright rays of sunshine found their way into Nicki's room. She opened her eyes and let them adjust to the light. Then she swung her legs over the bed. She stretched before getting up and taking a shower. When Nicki emerged from the bathroom her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she let two strands of hair fall to encircle her head protector. She wore a black mess sleeved shirt with black material covering her upper body then going back to mess and her clan symbol on the back. Navy blue Capri pants covered her legs until a little past the knees. There was tape across her ankles. Nicki walked into the kitchen and ate a light breakfast before returning to her room once more. She put tape on her right thigh and secured her shuriken holster. Then strapped her kunai pouch around her waist. Nicki walked to the door and slipped on her Nin sandals and ran out the door, locking it.

She walked until she reached the meeting place for her team. It was a clearing with a grove of trees surrounding it. She was early and was so for a reason. In the distance she spotted two figures and recognized them as her teammates. Stevie sported a forest green Chinese top with sleeves that reached her elbows and black cargo pants. Her chestnut brown her was braided and rested in the middle of her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Revenge on Keitaro-Sensei: You're going to pay for making us get up early

Summary: The jounin sensei of Nicki, Stevie, and Kira is the victim of a revenge plot: payback for making the girls awake early immediately after returning from a tough mission.

The bright rays of sunshine found their way into Nicki's room. She opened her eyes and let them adjust to the light. Then she swung her legs over the bed. She stretched before getting up, and took a shower. When Nicki emerged from the bathroom, her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she let two strands of hair fall to encircle her head protector. She wore a black mesh-sleeved shirt with black material covering her upper body, which then turned back to mesh; her clan symbol was on the back. Navy blue capri pants covered her legs until a little past the knees, leaving her legs uncovered until a few layers of tape across her ankles. Nicki walked into the kitchen and ate a light breakfast before returning to her room once more. She put tape on her right thigh and secured her shuriken holster before strapping her kunai pouch around her waist. Nicki walked to the door, slipped on her Nin sandals, and ran out, but not before locking the door.

She walked until she reached the meeting place for her team. It was a clearing with a grove of trees surrounding it. She was early and was so for a reason. In the distance she spotted two figures and recognized them as her teammates. Stevie sported a forest green Chinese top with sleeves that reached her elbows and black cargo pants. Her chestnut brown her was braided and rested in the middle of her back. Her head protector rested on her forehead. Kira donned a black long sleeved shirt with a dark violet short-sleeved jacket over it. She wore black shorts that came a few inches above her knee. Unlike Stevie and Nicki, she preferred to wear her head protector around her neck.

"So, Nicki, what kind of revenge have you planned this time," Stevie asked with a smirk.

"Oh, this plan has to be good for Nicki to come early," Kira said in her quiet voice.

"Trust me, this plan has to be one of my greatest," responded Nicki. She then brought a scroll from her pocket and explained in depth how her plan was to work.

"Okay, does everyone know their part?" Nicki questioned her teammates, a look of determination on her face.

"Got it," Stevie said, getting up from her kneeling position.

"Same here," Kira added, also standing.

"All right, let Operation Revenge commence!" Nicki exclaimed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Half an hour later, the team's sensei, Keitaro, walked to the meeting place only to find his pupils not there waiting for him.

"Hmm that's odd," he said, looking around.

Out of the blue a wave of shuriken came raining down on him. He barely dodged them, landing in front of a nearby tree: a big mistake. Chakara infused vines wrapped around him and securely bound him to the tree.

"Well, this is an unfortunate event," he stated while trying profusely to break free of the vine's grip. Then realization dawned on him: this was the doing of his own students.

"WHY ME?!" he yelled. Keitaro's scream attracted the attention of none other than Kakashi Hatake.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi stopped his lesson for Team Seven when the sound of the strangled cry reached him and his students.

"Ah, what was that Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura. The silver haired man turned towards the direction that the scream came from.

"It appears that Keitaro is in need of assistance. Follow me," he commanded his students. He began at a run in a distinct direction with his pupils following closely behind him.

The group arrived on the scene to find a black haired man restricted with vines. Kakashi spoke up.

"So, Keitaro, what'd they do this time?"

Keitaro looked up at him before responding.

"They bound me to this tree because I made them get up early after our three month mission," he hissed. Kakashi tried to remove the vines, but to no avail. Keitaro cleared his throat.

"TEAM THREE I ORDER YOU TO GET BACK HERE!!" he exclaimed at the top of his lungs. The others winced at how loud he was. A whirlwind of leaves caught their attention and three figures appeared in front of them.

"You screamed for us, Keitaro-sensei?" the three girls said, simultaneously with smug smirks across their faces. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura noticed that the girl standing in the middle of the girls was the girl from yesterday.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, I'd like you to meet Team Three, the top graduates of last years class," Kakashi informed his team, gesturing at the three girls. His students stood awkwardly, a little surprised at the fact that all of Team Three's members, with the exception of the jounin sensei, were girls.


End file.
